Various techniques for flight control support of a flying object have been heretofore developed. For example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-536736 discloses a system which performs automatic flight control of an aircraft such that, when there is a topographical relief in front of the aircraft which makes a flight along a predetermined flight course, the aircraft goes beyond the topographical relief.